vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VOCALOID Piracy/@comment-12.0.229.176-20181020171843/@comment-53539-20181021090341
@OP, Actually you can use the software in some countries like the UK under law just fine- for personnel use only. However, the moment you publish/sell work or a copy of the software, then you break the law. ITs not the same for all countries, but your allowed by UK law I know to have back up copies. The "publish" rules counts even towards sites like YouTube, you cannot publish on YouTube, especially since you can also earn money from the site. Also in the music industry if your found to have illegal versions of a software, its rather taboo and frowned upon. You may get away with it as a Indie producer/musician because your often your own boss, but once you go pro you have to own legal versions. If you don't... Well... There are several dozen people who would love your job/contract. @Viper, Maika is on par with the mid-range popular Engloids at least, but Bruno and Clara say it all. Their among the least successful Vocaloids ever produced. The effect lasts beyond their initial sales. Maika's poplar because she was passed off by a lot of people as their so-called amazing language skilled Vocaloid that can do English, Japanese, etc, when she is just an Extended Library Spanish Vocaloid, and most of her sounds are still Spanish. To me... It wasn't a wasted effort, but it was a bit like SeeU. If you want to make a English Vocaloid - make one, if you want to make a Japanese voicebank - make one, etc. Its just better. Also a lot of the excuses they use in the Spanish fandom are actually very familiar because their the same excuses English speaking fans often used in 2010, of course not all though. Sadly because the 1 company dropped out who was making Vocaloids, the longevity to prove this is point is gone and the Spanish fans don't have the pleasure we did of slowly learning what is a myth and what is true. I could give you a lecture on that 2010 nonsense and other stuff people used to say about English Vocaloids, but thats come from 8 years of research and mythbusting. With Spanish Vocaloids, we don't have that, they died after 3. The biggest issue I see is the same as the one for English... The American fans, who made up the bulk of English Vocaloid fandom wanted Amercian accented vocals. The Spanish didn't want Spain accented Vocaloids likewise. This is a legit concern in some cases, as there was natural trouble some of the American fans had with the British accented English ones because they could hear them part due to accent. The problem is, they wanted their demands met too soon. You won't see Spanish Vocaloids start giving fans what they want in the first few Vocaloids, they have to make a market, so they would be looking at vocals. no.6 onwards. But even when they got Maika, who was "more like it", they didn't support it. Its hard to explain to fans who have no money that they need to support something. We get this with Piko fans who keep asking for an update. Fans often want something to exist but not ness. understand what it entrails for that thing to stay. The money they fork out is an "investment" into their interest and most Vocaloids are limited to just their software you can "invest" in. Without money put into the product nothing else can come of it. Vocaloids are not made for charity and they lack that understanding. Vocaloids don't exist to be someone's doll they can do what they like with, but there are fans who want Len to just treat his vocal like a doll. My concerns are often fuelled by these fans, because we're basically about 2 years away from we need to sweat about when V3 is being retired. Personally I hope "never", but you know... Vocaloid seems to have a 10 year lifespan at the moment before Yamaha drops support. About half of the V3 cast didn't make it that big. Anyway, even if people in the west bought copies of certain Vocaloids it would be no good, because unless their a proficient Japanese language person, they can't make songs with them. Using a Japanese voicebank for English isn't going to sell Japanese Vocaloids that are aimed at purely a Japanese market either. We're not the target market for them, this is what I stressed in 2010 at English Vocaloids. The other thing that people used to throw at me then was "but the Japanese Vocaloids have the voices I want". However, the reality is nobody knows what they want 100% until its released. No one even knew they wanted Vocaloid until Miku was released, and Vocaloid wasn't doing well enough to be more then a plodding along software. Who knew the first English Vocaloid confirmed to be big would be Avanna? A Vocaloid who had 30 pieces of artwork on DA for example versus Olivers' 1,300+ at the time. The Japanese liked Big Al in general, its a vocal they didn't have, while we rejected it. Sometimes vocals fans do ask for end up not being that great while the random unknowns can be just want they wanted. You can't tell ahead of a Vocaloid being released what will stick. At the moment, either way we still get Vocaloid fans who want Miku dethroned, but every Vocaloid they suggest ends up not doing it because of like of finical contribution back into the softwares purchases. Sadly, we lived in a world based on money, which people don't always like. Vocaloids don't sell heaps of copies, so aren't cheap. There are lots of musician in the world and the music industry has trouble finding them all their place or giving them all attention. But not all are rushing to buy Vocaloid especially as even in Japan, there is resistance to it outside of the fandom. Too many professionals bought it and found companies are anti-Vocal synthesisers unless their like inhuman a la Chipspeech style. Regardless Vocaloids are expected not to top Miku V2 and she sold 60,000+ units. Thats... Not a lot when you consider that some of the most popular DAWs have sold over a million copies. % wise of the number who could buy it, 60,000+ is rather pathetic if you ask me. And as I started saying recently.... We have the fear of CeVIO becoming a threat, while Nico Video has seen a decline of Synths since 2014 in general, its impacting everything from Vocaloid to UTAU. At this point of time, anyone who mocks the idea of paying for Vocaloid is among its worst fans if they think its not a big deal. IT is. The current trend means every copy sold is worth it.